


Sexy, Can I?

by cowboybaebe



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armie has an eyeliner kink, Blow Jobs, Consensual Slapping, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Now a two-shot, One Shot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybaebe/pseuds/cowboybaebe
Summary: Timmy's Scissorhands-inspired look starts to give Armie ideas and before he knows it he's got his cock down his throat.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 29
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I just closed my eyes and this appeared on my screen. Enjoy lol.

Armie was scrolling through his phone, trying to distract himself whilst he waited for Timmy to come home.

They were meant to be going out to celebrate Nick’s birthday - some kind of fancy dress party that Nick had set up in the hopes that everybody would be on board with embarrassing themselves for a couple photos - and Armie loved Nick but he didn’t love him _that_ much. He certainly wasn’t going to be dressing up, not for him, not for anybody, but it good knowing he wasn’t the only one. Timmy had also shared similar concerns.

For most of the day, he had been out shooting a commercial. He came through the door holding a jacket and some gloves and presented them to Armie one night, a huge smile on his face as he made him examine the leather items. Armie looked at him quizzically, turning them over in his hands.

“What’s this?”

Timmy was shaking with excitement, so much that Armie thought he might explode. He buzzed and jumped up and down. “Edward Scissorhands, can you believe it?”

Armie could believe it. He looked the part. He thought, why not, and didn’t think much of it until he saw the look on Timmy’s face again. His cheeks were glowing red and his eyes shone, so happy to be a part of something like this, and had it been anyone else, Armie would’ve rolled his eyes, but dammit, he was smitten.

He reached down to give Timmy a kiss but Timmy squirmed and turned his head and Armie found it funny how, even after years together, he still managed to act like this wasn’t something he was used to - like every time was their first time.

Skip forward in time and Timmy was due to come home any minute now. After having finished most of the shoot, there were only a couple b-rolls left and so when Armie heard the door unlock and Timmy come home, he expected to see him in some variation of the outfit.

But as Timmy came closer, smiling down from where Armie lay on the couch, he looked more or less the same except for the black eyeliner smudged around his eyes and a flush high on his cheeks.

“What?” Timmy asked, and that’s when Armie realised he was probably making faces.

“Uh, nothing, just--wow.” He sat up, taking in everything Timmy, from the green of his eyes to the redness of his lips, and the dark smudges of liner that accentuated every pale pigment on his skin. He looked to Armie with a kind of simpering shyness. 

“You forgot we were going out tonight?” Timmy asked.

“No, no, just—” Armie didn’t even know what he was trying to say. He gulped, “Wow.”

“Well, alright.” Timmy giggled, “I’m gonna take a quick shower, and then we can go, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Armie let him disappear into the bathroom, and soon he heard the shower come on and the water running as Timmy washed himself, and fuck, he suddenly wanted to join him. In fact, Armie couldn’t even remember why they were going out for in the first place.

Timmy came out of the bathroom, dressed in another pair of regular clothes, just as Armie had suspected he would. But in all honesty, he could’ve worn the Scissorhands outfit. He himself was opposed to the idea of dressing up but now, with how good he had seen Timmy look in just the eyeliner and a smile, he'd have been happy to see him in the full costume.

“You ready?” He asked.

Timmy smiled and nodded so Armie got up from the couch.

He took him up into his arms, burying his nose into the freshly washed hair where Timmy smelled like vanilla. He couldn’t help himself and starting running a hand through his curls, smoothing in between the dark strands. Timmy hummed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Armie couldn’t wait to have him like this, smelling like that, looking like that. His mind ran through images of Timmy laid out in front of him, all pale-faced and desperate, save for the eyeliner - that fucking eyeliner – running down his cheek, smudged and tear-stained from being thoroughly fucked out.

Timmy reached up to kiss his cheek. When he pulled back, he frowned and searched his face, “You keep looking at me funny. What’s up?”

“Are you going out like that?” Armie asked. He was still wearing the eyeliner which, up close, made his eyes sparkle, long lashes reaching up and fluttering in confusion.

“Well, yeah of course. Why, is there something wrong?”

Armie reached across, “No, nothing’s wrong,” and saw him visibly relax as he took his cheek and stroked the soft skin there.

“Then what is it?” Timmy asked, closing his eyes as Armie leaned in to kiss his earlobe. His voice but a low rumble against the shell of his ear.

“I don’t think that make-up is gonna do you any good.” He said.

“Why not? I like it.” Timmy sighed as he continued to kiss along his jaw, running a hand up and down his neck.

“Me too.” Armie spoke lowly, “Very much, actually.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Armie laughed. The way he sounded, so innocent, so tragically unaware. “Do you know how hard you’re making this for me?” He asked, genuinely unsure if Timmy was playing up.

Timmy shook his head, taking his curls with it. They fell over his face and he blinked, lashes moving under the loose strands.

“God.”

“What?” Timmy asked with the tilt of his head.

“You’re perfect.”

It made Armie want to ruin him, the way his nose crinkled at that, his freckles dotting him, and the slight roll of his eyes as he was taken up into a kiss. When he pulled back, his lips were glistening and red, blinking back like he had been taken from a dream. Armie tugged on his bottom lip with his thumb, not being able to resist when he looked like that.

“Fuck, you’re killing me here.” He released Timmy from his grip and stepped back. “Follow me.” He said. 

Timmy didn’t budge.

“Come on.”

Armie sat down on the couch and leaned back to rest his arms along the edge, watching him like a hawk, he licked the inside of his mouth. Timmy wasn’t moving so he pointed towards the spot by his feet.

“On your knees.” He said.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Timmy slowly walked over to where his finger pointed. He sank down to the floor, eyes trained on the spot in between Armie’s legs.

Armie leaned over to rub his bottom lip, dipping his thumb into the warmth and tugging on the edge. He felt Timmy’s tongue come to lick the pad and soon he was sucking the finger into his mouth, looking up at him with those huge eyes.

“I’d like to fuck this mouth before we go.” Armie confessed. “Would you let me do that?”

Timmy nodded.

“Good,” and Armie took the thumb from his mouth, dragged it across his cheek just to see the skin glisten. “I’m not gonna go easy on you.” He said.

Timmy nodded again.

God, he _was_ perfect, sometimes frighteningly so that it made Armie’s chest ache. He took Timmy’s hand and used it to run down the front of his jeans, pulling down the tag - slowly.

Pale fingers trembling in his own, they made the path down Armie’s crotch and then his zip, coming undone and opening with a snap. The denim pulled apart to reveal a pair of black briefs. Timmy’s breath hitched when he saw it, the huge bulge that had formed in Armie’s lap, precome dampening the spot where Timmy’s hand lay.

“You feel that?” Armie asked, tracing the line up his hardening cock, “All for you.”

Timmy swallowed and looked up at him, a cross between fear and expectancy. He bit down on the inside of his lip, no longer good for words.

Armie had learned this, that he wasn’t much of a talker - that he liked to be handled, taken care of and Armie had been more than willing to give him exactly that because he knew that by the end, he’d have him screaming, making those pretty noises loved so much – knew that he liked to be praised even if he’d tell him otherwise.

“You gonna be nice and quiet for me?” Armie asked, knowing that Timmy’d end up trying anyway, knowing that he’d fail.

“Yes, daddy.”

Armie smiled, “Good,” and leaned back to get his pants off. He swiftly lowered the fabric and his cock sprang free, nearly hitting Timmy in the face. Then he took himself into his own hand, gave it a lazy tug. 

Beneath him, Timmy remained silent.

Armie looked below to see him with his eyes wide open, completely transfixed on the movement of his hand. It happened so quickly that he thought he might’ve imagined it. But no, he was really licking his lips, like a greedy slut, Armie thought, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Look at me.” He said, taking his chin into his hand. “Keep your eyes on me. You don’t look anywhere other than me, got it?”

Timmy made a hushed noise, like a whimper but stifled.

The next time Armie stroked his cock, it was for Timmy’s sake. He tortured him with the twisting hand, strokes getting longer and more drawn out. He played with the tip, sometimes teasing it, sometimes bringing it to his lips, making him think he was getting a throat-full already.

Timmy parted his lips in preparation.

“Not yet.” Armie cooed.

His words turned Timmy to a blushing mess. He dropped his eyes in shame, and then Armie saw the passing of terror over his face as he remembered his instructions, and the need to be good, it panicked him. Armie could see that from just the slight upturn of his brows.

And he could’ve been harsh, could’ve drawn this out just to see Timmy fall apart as he waited for cock - but even he was getting desperate and Timmy’s angel face was of no help. That, mixed with the uncertainty, if anything, he just wanted to fuck it all out of him.

He brought his cock to his face, started rubbing along the jaw, making Timmy shudder and close his eyes.

“Hey.” He wasn’t going to let that one slide. “The fuck did I say?”

Timmy shook his head and blinked a couple times.

“Use your words. What did I say not to do?”

“Look away.”

“And what did you do?”

“I-“ He shuddered, shoulders now raised sightly. “I closed my eyes.”

He watched Timmy squirm and almost took pity on him. He brought his cock to his mouth, “And what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to-“ Armie dipped his cock in between his lips, shutting him up, if only for a brief moment, and then he pulled back. 

“What was that?”

“I’m gonna keep my eyes on you.”

“For how long?”

“For as long as you’re using my mouth.”

Armie stroked his cock lazily, “That’s right.” He nudged Timmy’s bottom lip with the head, “Good boy,” bringing it to the space in between, where Timmy’s tongue had already flattened out - ready, waiting. The first drops of precome leaked from Armie’s cock and settled on his tongue. 

As Timmy went to close his mouth, Armie shook his head and pulled him off using the back of his hair. 

“You swallow when I say you swallow.”

Timmy’s eyes widened but he nodded and scooted forward to rest in Armie’s lap. Armie stroked his hair gently, before finding his filthy mouth and pushing inside. He let him hold the tip in his mouth and when it looked to be getting a bit much, precome spilling from the sides of his mouth, he pulled Timmy off again.

“Swallow.”

Timmy responded immediately, even licking up the mess that had gathered on his lips. Armie wasted no time in pushing past again. He let him sink down onto his cock and held one side of his face to guide him there. Timmy opened up willingly, covering Armie’s cock in a thick coat of saliva, but as soon as he pushed in another inch – it was two now – he was suddenly unsure. 

Armie didn’t know if it was going to be enough. He needed Timmy relaxed, open and ready, in order to take his cock up to the hilt.

So he tried to coax it out of him, give him the praise and the encouragements that he needed.

“Is that all you’re going to give me, Timmy? You want me to fuck this mouth or not?”

Timmy nodded quickly.

“Good. You’re doing so well.” He opened up some more. “So well.” Armie pushed in another inch. “That’s it.” And Timmy made a guttural noise like he was trying to swallow.

“Baby,” He pulled back to let him catch his breath, “Swallow for me.” and Timmy did as he was told, then rushed to part his lips as soon as he was done.

“So pretty,” Armie said, more to himself than anything, grabbing his hair and stroking it lightly. His eyes were hazy now - pleading and just begging to be fucked - so Armie pushed in another inch and just breached his tight spot.

Timmy gagged at the back of his throat but even then, he didn’t pull away. The tears started to spill but he was rewarded with a “good boy," and he held on as Armie pushed in another inch. 

It forced him to angle his throat, and Armie to hold him by the hair, pulling him away so that he could insert himself. He wanted to see it disappear into his mouth, every inch, getting tighter and tighter until he was sure he had reached the limit, and then, and only then, did he start fucking him.

Armie started off with slow thrusts, dragging every roll of his hips as they moved to meet Timmy’s mouth. He was warm and dripping inside and the spit had gathered to wrap around Armie’s cock. Timmy held him between his lips and with each thrust, lost more and more of the focus in his eyes. 

He already looked wrecked and used, but Armie wanted more, so much more. The sunken eyeliner from where tears had spilled continued to drip down his face. He was breathing hard through his nose and Armie pulled him off with a pop to let him rest for a moment.

He gave him a couple seconds, gently caressed his cheek, telling him how good he was, and then it was back to rubbing his cock along the bottom lip.

Admittedly, he did get carried away. He started taking advantage of that feeling, always teasing to push in but holding back and leaving Timmy a whiny mess.

But soon, he got too comfortable with the pace set and Armie couldn’t hold back anymore. He picked up the pace, sliding his cock in and then out of the tight space, feeling it pull on the base where Timmy’s lips were the tightest - and Armie grabbed him by the hair to make sure he was looking up, so he could see every contortion on his face and know when he was doing a good job.

“You like that, don’t you?” He teased, as he pushed all the way to the back and held it there. 

Timmy gagged and moaned. There were a couple of seconds where Armie could see he was struggling and so he gave in and slowly pulled out to let himself hang for a moment. A long drawl of spit drew from Timmy’s mouth and settled on his chin. Armie reached down and “cleaned it up” with his thumb, spreading it all over the bottom lip where he had been most wrecked and used.

As he pushed his cock in again, Armie groaned and blew out a breath, because Timmy had tried his best to relax and now he was more open than ever. He fucked his mouth, holding him steady, using him as pretty boys should, and Timmy took it like it was all he was good for. 

“Fuck.” Armie groaned low in his throat. He was so good, so, so good for him.

Timmy made a noise that nearly set him off, amongst all the other obscenities, it was too much. He whimpered around his cock and that was all it took for Armie to start thrusting intemperately, pretty sure he was bruising his throat by now, but God, Armie would be lying if it didn’t make him slightly out of breath. 

Timmy stuffed full of cock, his eyes had glassy and far away, taking it so well. 

Armie took hold of both sides of his face and rubbed at Timmy’s hollowed cheeks where he could feel himself moving in and out, and soon liquid eyeliner was running down his cheek, spilling onto Armie’s hands. He took it as a sign to start smearing the make-up all over his face, knowing he’d have to get cleaned up but not caring all the same. 

Timmy looked far too out of it to notice anything, how much Armie liked this. He spent a bit too long just smearing the black, watching it bounce on his skin as he was fucked. 

But then, Armie’s balls drew close as his orgasm built and he picked up the pace yet again. Timmy was unresponsive, eyes rolled towards the back of his head. But soon Armie felt the hands on his thighs as Timmy dug his fingers into him. He was telling him to keep going, finish down his throat.

And so Armie kept pumping, kept his hold on both sides of his face as he rammed his cock down, until finally, he came with a grunt, cum spilling out in waves as he held Timmy tighter. He emptied himself into his throat and then pulled back just a little, just to see Timmy with his lips pursed on the tip.

“Open up.” He said.

Timmy opened his mouth and held out his tongue for Armie who tapped the last drops of cum onto it. 

When he was sure he had emptied himself, he leaned back, still grabbing Timmy by the hair, and waited before he told him to swallow. He just wanted to admire his handiwork for a bit. 

Then Armie told him to swallow and he lapped it all up, licking at the runaway mess on his chin and swallowing eagerly.

“Good boy. Show me.”

He opened up his mouth for Armie to see. 

“Mm, there’s a good boy.” He said, “Now, let’s hurry and get cleaned up so we can get this fucking party out of the way.” Armie gave one last pull to his bottom lip and then sent him off to get changed. 

He was still thinking of his sweet face, doused in sully make-up as he left and knew that boy wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight, or the following night, so long as he could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a much awaited sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~✨tumblr (https://cowboybaebe.tumblr.com/)

After the party, Timmy came stumbling through the door, holding on tight as Armie kissed his mouth. There was only one thing on his mind and it was to rid Timmy of these clothes as soon as possible. All the night’s worth of eye-fucking and subtle touches had been building up to this.

Finally on his chest, Timmy’s pale hands gripping his shirt, tugging desperately, bringing him closer to his mouth and away again. Armie kept his composure and let Timmy have his fun for now but he’d soon come to realise that this wasn’t how things were going to go down.

He picked Timmy up, supporting his weight with both hands on his ass, which was muscle memory at this point, for Timmy to wrap his arms around him and start kissing his neck. He carried him down the hall, passed by the living room, and pushed through to the first room he saw which ended up being the wrong room entirely. 

Armie backed up the moment he realised and in his haste, nearly dropped Timmy who was still on his neck, chanting broken mewls of “ _need it_ " in his ear. 

He pushed through another door, the bedroom this time, and put him down. Timmy was still clinging onto his neck. He tried dragging Armie to the bed but Armie resisted and instead took him by the arm, twisting him around so that his cheek was pressed to the door. 

Timmy gasped as was pushed up against the wood, Armie’s chest digging into his back - his shoulders - thumb prodding the small of his back as Armie gripped his tiny waist. Armie slipped a hand down the back of his jeans and leaned in to kiss his ear. 

“I’m not gonna give it to you like you want me to.” He said, gently teasing the lining of his underwear. “As soon as you’re on that bed I want you spreading yourself open, taking as many fingers as you can. You’re gonna show me where you want it. Okay?”

He pushed in further, dragged his finger along the crease. “Show me where you want me, Timmy. Do you understand?”

He felt him hum softly and then push back like he was chasing something, like he couldn’t wait to have his ass filled and Armie hissed, “You don’t want me to fuck you against this door do you?”

Timmy seemed to have a hard time getting the words out. “No, daddy.”

“Good.” Armie gave one last kiss to the back of his neck. “Now get on that bed, I want to see you.”

Timmy fumbled a little trying to cross over to the bed. He climbed on top of the mattress, crawled up to the middle, and immediately started pulling at the bottom of his shirt. Meanwhile, Armie had pulled out a chair from the corner of the room. He sat down, taking place at the bottom of the bed, and leaned in to watch Timmy clumsily pull at his clothes.

“No.” He said taking on a more forceful tone than he had maybe meant to. Timmy stopped his movement, frozen with the shirt clutched in his hands. 

“Slowly.” 

Timmy blinked and dropped his hands. He lifted one side of his shirt up over his hips, pale fingers tickling the skin and soon he was dragging himself to a kneeling position, legs spread wide, both hands crossing over his stomach in preparation. Then, he waited, seemed to be waiting for a green light or a word to say go and then he would undress himself.

Armie leaned forward, watched him open his mouth and then close it again. Timmy had rarely been one to undress himself in front of others, even if it was just the two of them, their clothes would usually be left on a pile on the floor by the bed or if they couldn’t make it that far, the landing by the door. He never undressed himself. It was always Armie’s job. 

“Go on.”

Timmy started with a tentative pull, his face coloured lightly with embarrassment. He hesitated as if waiting for him to pounce, as if Armie had some ulterior motive to get him when he wasn’t looking. 

He pulled the shirt up slowly and made a line all the way up to his stomach, his concave abs, and pale chest. His nipples were on full display now. He threw the shirt over his head and sat back on his haunches.

Then it was his jeans. They ended up in a heap on the floor and Armie's nostrils flared as the lining of his boxers came into view, the spot where Timmy had been struggling against the denim now damp with precome. 

His boxers were off in a second and like his jeans were thrown off the side of the bed. Timmy was practically dripping when he turned around, hole all pretty and wet. He lowered himself down onto the bed, pressed his cheek to the mattress, and showed daddy his most precious parts.

“Want you.” He mewled. “Want you here.” He pressed a finger to his hole and sunk in without effort, pretty hole sucking him in and making him squirm. He pushed in another finger and his legs gave way to allow more of himself in. It looked too natural, which perhaps it was now, after countless times he’d been fucked. He had turned cock hungry in the past few months, nothing like Armie had seen before and maybe it was because he had trained him to be so, only ever satisfied once cock was deep inside him.

“Lube, baby,” Armie said. He himself had almost forgotten, with Timmy being so ready.

Timmy nodded and mashed his lips together. He was brought a bottle of lube from the other side of the room which Armie uncapped and handed over. Timmy squirted the liquid over his fingers, started fucking himself with three.

The shine of the lube that had gathered around his hole spread to the skin of his cheeks and made obscene noises whenever he would push in.

His ass was stretched apart by now - some excess lube dribbled the inside of his thighs and he whimpered whenever Armie would praise him.

“Tell me how it feels."

Timmy couldn't even speak. His mouth had gone slack - some drool escaped his lips.

Armie brought himself closer to the foot of the bed and reaching out to touch, he asked, “Want me here?” and almost laughed at Timmy gasping and shaking, pumping his fingers desperately in and out, pleading with his moans, something like “want you” over and over again - _want you, want you._

“You want to come?”

“Mmh.”

Armie thought it over as he circled he rim of his hole. "I don’t think I want to fuck you.” He said and brought a hand to his cheek to give it a light squeeze, “Not when you’re so pretty like this, desperate like this. I could sit here and watch you cry and never fuck you.”

He was looking for a reaction - he knew he'd get it.

Timmy stopped pumping and pushed back for him to grab or squeeze or taste.

“But-"

Armie shook his head. He pushed himself up from the chair and crossed over to the other side of the room. Timmy knitted his brows in confusion.

“Up,” He said. 

Timmy blinked at him.

"Now."

At that, he got up from the bed and came to stand a few inches away. For a while Armie only watched him - studied his body like a snake would a mouse until decidedly that wasn’t enough and he was digging his fingers into his waist to bring him closer.

He wrapped a hand around his side, snaked round to the lower half where his body curved and pushed back into him. Then, put his chin on Timmy’s shoulder. From here could look down on his ass still slick with lube. He massaged the globes and kneaded the spot he had touched earlier. Timmy made soft noises, and then he was being spread open so Armie could see him properly. 

“Fuck. Look at you.”

His hole was perfectly tight and needy, fluttering as Armie spread him open. He whined a little and scratched down the side of Armie’s sleeve - still overly sensitive, tender. 

“Get on that bed.” He told him. Timmy went like putty in his arms and Armie laughed, “Now.” He rubbed at Timmy’s sensitive spot one last time before stepping away.

He pulled his own shirt over his head, started unbuckling his belt, and when he was done, still wearing a pair of black underwear, he laid down on the bed and motioned for Timmy to come straddle his hips, which he did with enthusiasm – came to sit right above his cock and it was a struggle with his thumbs rubbing the side of his hips. He had to hold him so he wouldn’t start thrusting up into the tight space in between.

“It’s not my job to make you come today,” Armie said, rolling the words into the otherwise silent room.

Timmy looked like he was about to protest, but thought better of it.

“If you want to come, it’s by using my cock. If you need help getting there, it’s by using that pretty mouth and telling me.” 

He knew he would understand what “help” meant - help being the extra slaps he needed to his ass to get him to come. Armie would rarely slap his ass but the times he had done, had discovered that Timmy had a particular liking for it and sometimes all it took was a slap to get him to come all over his hand.

He tugged on his bottom lip to free it, swiped his thumb over the wet skin, and for a moment wondered how the fuck he got so lucky. “You want to be good?” 

Timmy nodded, his eyes glazed over.

“Remember to count.” He said, and then Timmy was reaching down to kiss him, slow and sweet with a hand on his cheek, pushing into his mouth. After a few seconds he had to pull away and Armie motioned for him to turn around.

“Like this?” Timmy asked as his legs came to bracket either side of his hips in a reverse cowboy position, looking back as Armie pressed a hand to his cheek. 

“Fucking perfect.” He pushed Timmy up and away so he could maneuver his cock out from his underwear. It was achingly hard under his palm, throbbing now at the sight of him on his hands and knees. 

The lube was somewhere on the bed but Armie couldn’t care enough to look for it. He teased the tip against Timmy’s hole just to see how he’d react and sure enough, he yelped out, back arching beautifully at the sting, giving Armie a perfect view of his hole as it quivered under the pressure.

He did find the lube eventually, after playing around with him a little and when he was finally slicked up, Timmy was already reaching around to insert himself, gripping the base of his cock and pushing in like he couldn’t wait. Armie propped a hand behind his head, the other on Timmy’s ass as he watched him pathetically try to stuff his cock.

Timmy whimpered like a pussy the moment he was finally inside, thighs locked in a death grip as he took him balls deep. His ass was slicked up, sliding against him in a languid motion. Each time he pulled away he let the tip of Armie’s cock just hang there, barely even breaching past the first ring of muscle and pushing back with so much force that Armie groaned. 

“Fuck,” He dug into his hips, pretty sure he was going to come when they hadn't even started. “Baby, hurry up. You’re fucking killing me here.”

Timmy pushed back agonisingly slow, stuffing his hole full of cock until his thighs trembled and he whined like a bitch. After some time, he had gotten used to the feeling and could roll his hips back and forth at a steady pace.

His cheeks were still glistening with the lube they had used earlier but Armie couldn’t wait to make it red with hand marks. As soon as he’d ask him, he’d be willing to make it sting. Better yet, make him cry so much he wouldn’t be able to tell pain from pleasure. 

After a while, Timmy’s movements got sloppy, holding onto Armie’s shins as he fucked himself, whining at the girth of his cock like it was going to split him in half.

Armie grinned when he started cursing and digging into the bedsheets, “What is it? Need me to hit you?” 

Timmy cried and pushed back onto him.

“Yeah?”

He brought a hand to his cheek, started smoothing in preparation. “Count for me.”

There was a length of agonised silence before Armie made a move. He made sure to keep Timmy moving on his cock with the same hand that was going to hit and mark and then when he least expected it, Armie hit - _hard._

Timmy yelped out as soon as it landed, the force making his spine curve and shoulders blades flex, “One.” He said.

Armie hit him again and Timmy looked back this time - at the red marks on his ass, flushed pink and white where blood was rushing to the forefront.

“Mmmfuck.”

Armie rolled his eyes. “Such a slut,” he said. “Count.” 

And without warning, started fucking up into him, each time hitting his prostate, holding him down on his cock as he pushed his way inside.

Timmy whined, caught off guard, scratching at the bedsheets. His words were like sobs now, “Two.” He managed to say and Armie laughed, “You’re only good when I fuck you, huh?”

He gave him another slap and Timmy almost lost his voice. “Three,” he squeaked. 

On the sixth, he was bruised. Armie rolled his hips to meet him halfway, nearly lost it at the way Timmy tightened up and convulsed around him.

“Seven.” He cried. 

Armie decided to give his ass a break. He returned to watching him with the hand behind his head, grabbed the lube that had been left to the side, and squirted some onto his cheeks. He massaged it in, admiring the way that it looked as he bounced on his cock.

Timmy whined again and Armie lifted his head, "What is it?”

He was incoherent and mumbly, “Please-- need you.”

“What do you need me to do?”

"Hit- hit me.”

“Are you sure?”

Before Timmy could answer, he was slapping him across the cheek. “Is that all?” Timmy didn’t answer so he slapped him again. “Speak up.”

“Please-“

“Speak up, Timmy. That’s two.”

He cried out and that's when Armie noticed he was stroking himself. “You want me to hit you again, don't you? Say it."

“Daddy-“

But Armie was already raising a hand to his cheek, “Count.” He said.

And Timmy did, sobbed on every single one until he was holding on by a thread and Armie had gotten to the point where he just couldn’t stand any more of his whining. He was close - they both were - but just sitting around and watching wasn't his style. 

He flipped Timmy over which didn’t take much effort at all because he was so weak and out of it, and pressed his face to the mattress. He ran a hand down his spine, all the way down to his bruised ass, and placed a kiss there. He was leaking profusely which made Armie want to lick it all up and make him his bitch but… later.

“Spread yourself,” 

Timmy used both hands to do just that and gasped as he was breached again. Armie pushed into him with force, no longer holding back to make him comfortable. He fucked him like a hole and when he was close, shoved two fingers into that greedy mouth too. 

“Is this what you wanted? Huh? For me to do all the work?” Armie spat, knowing he couldn't even speak with the fingers in his mouth. “You’re a slut when you don’t get your way, but you need me to fuck you like one.”

“Take daddy’s cock like a good little slut then. Is that what you are, Timmy? Just a hole for daddy’s cum?”

Whether it was unconscious or not, Timmy’s legs had started to come undone and Armie could feel him getting tighter and tighter around his cock. 

He fucked him till the feeling of orgasm fast approaching caught up and suddenly his balls were drawing in close, cum spurting out of his cock as he thrust up into him a couple more times, and then Timmy was coming too, shaking and crying as the last drops of cum emptied out.

He milked Armie’s cock until there was nothing left and came on the sheets as Armie pulled out.

Armie smoothed his thighs, trying to regain consciousness and come back to life. He collapsed on the bed so that he could bring Timmy close and wrap him up in his arms until the shaking died down. He stayed listening to the steady beating of his heart, feeling fulfilled yet tired. They both caught their breath and Armie could feel himself drifting off.

“Hey.”

He was suddenly being taken up by Timmy's voice, waking him up from his drowsy state. He looked down to see Timmy with his eyes wide open and blinking up at him. 

“Hey," He said, and Timmy smirked. "What?"

“You fucked me good.”

Armie started laughing at his brashness. “We have to get cleaned up," He said. 

“Don’t wanna.” 

"Well, you gotta.”

“Stay here,” Timmy said, holding onto him tighter like he was afraid to let go. Armie smiled and rubbed his cheek with his knuckle, “I’m not going anywhere.” Timmy seemed skeptical but leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, letting Armie brush his hair. “I thought you weren’t gonna let me sleep,” He said after a while.

“Did I say that?” 

“You did. You said you'd fuck me all night."

"Well..."

"One more time, please?”

“You’re tired.”

“Mmnot tired.” He protested.

“You are.”

“Mmnot.”

Armie laughed. He was drifting off again.

“Could you fuck me to sleep?” 

“What?” 

“I’ll be good.” He said, “It helps me, I swear.”

“Timmy-“

“Please?”

Armie thought about it, “And you’ll sleep after this?” He asked.

“Yeah, promise.” 

"You won't."

"I will!" Timmy whined, "Please, just one more time. I won't even make a sound."

"I want you to make a sound."

"So that's a yes?"

Armie sighed. "Roll over." He said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, before I change my mind." 

"Are you sure?"

“Look-“ He rolled him over, starting pressing messy kisses to the sides of his face. Timmy was giggling and squirming, trying to get away as Armie wrestled him to the bed. He threw the covers over him and started smoothing up and down his skin, trying to get him relaxed before he sunk in and after a little while, Timmy had calmed down and his eyes began to droop. 

He fucked him gently, holding him open with one hand as his cock slipped in and out, lazily kissing the shell of his ear or the side of his face as Timmy whimpered gently in his half-sleep. After some time, his breathing evened out. His eyes were still. Armie pulled out and the only sound left was the steady inhale, exhale of his breath.

Armie soon fell asleep with the smell of vanilla and Timmy’s curls buried against his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> cowboybaebe on tumblr. I made a tumblr for some reason.


End file.
